User talk:Ashstorm
Hi I'm here now, Patchy. ~Spottedwing What should I do first? ~Spottedwing ---- 'Kay. I just happened to be on wiki when you messaged me. ~Spottedwing yo What do I do? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I got it to work on my kindle 06:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Try this There was already an infobox, but I changed it. The link was to the one I just made. How is it? I can do it again easily, if you want. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 12:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey you on patch 01:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello??? 18:10, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Okay is there stuff I could do since I'm on here all the time~Shorewillow Okay if there is just ask and ill do it and great drawing on Flameclan wiki 18:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Can I update the allegiance 02:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Salutations! I'm joining your wiki. :D “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 05:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Patchy, do you like Bluestorm's charart? I made it myself. :) Also, if you want me to make charart lines for this wiki, I can as well. I love doing that. Also, for the front page, my charrie Darkstripe is a black tom with lighter stripes, white paws/underbelly/muzzle, and green eyes. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Okie dokie lokie, here's the original blank, and I'm working on a kit one right now. :) DeputyBlank.png “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Patch, is the approval page for line art or for fully colored charart? Because if it's for fully colored charart, why can't people just add them to the page? It's their cat. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you like it, Patch? I'm not sure, but if you do I'll add it. It's the kit blank. KitBlank-Dark.png “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 22:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Can we add a loners and Rouges role play like in waw Can you put a description for Shorewillow in the wiki aligences she is A golden tabby she cat with brown ears and her front paws are silver and her back paws are white 22:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Here's another one: Medicine cat this time. What do you think of it? Dark- Medcat.png “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Admin Rights? Hi Patch, I'd like to ask you for administrator rights on this wiki. I'd like to be able to contribute to this wiki as best I can, and I believe gaining admin rights would be great for it. Since you don't come around very often, I'd like to be able to take care of administrator duties if you are not around to do them. If you'd like some credentials for my previous and current wikis whom I have been the admin of, look here: Ori and the Blind Forest Wiki. I have been an admin on that wiki for a while and am still going strong! :3 I promise, if I am given this privilege, I will do everything in my power to live up to what is expected of me from this community. Thank you, “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so so so so so so much! I'll be the best admin I can be! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 21:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) BloodClan I think it'd be really cool if we had a clan like BloodClan, except it would have a different name. The cats would have rogue or loner names, and the leader would be a merciless dictator like Scourge. What do you think of this idea? Just a suggestion. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 23:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool! :D Do you like ShardClan as a name? It has that same dark feel as BloodClan. (Psst, if you like it, can I make the page and everything? I'll use the same format you used for your clans.) “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 00:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Also, here's a quick charrie of Patchfeather: Patchfeather.png|Patchie I hope you like it. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 01:09, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ShardClan “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:37, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Friend, is it cool if i'm on staff here?— Never stop believing. 17:08, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Is it cool if I make a clan? Or Nah?— Never stop believing. 17:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) If so then mya I have the leader. I have a good clan name already.— Never stop believing. 17:15, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Red Username At last, I finally figured out how to work those pesky "~"s into the code! So, what do you think? Is this shade of red good, or would you prefer something lighter or darker? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Which wiki? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, their MediaWiki:Wikia.css page is protected to prevent edits. It won't allow me to insert the code. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay, here it is: ahref$=":%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E", ahref$="/%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E" { color: #cb0000 !important; font-weight: bold !important; } Just copy/paste it into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page on that wiki, then press control F5 to bypass the cache. Then you can see if it worked. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Background Hey, I found this picture online that might look good as our wiki background. It's huge, so it won't tile like our current background. Can I briefly change it in the Theme Designer, just to see what you think? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Partnership with WAW WOuld you like to have a wikia partnership with WeAreWarriors? I don't cause commotions I am one 23:31, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Partnership? Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could have a partnership with FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki? We could both benefit from it. (Oh my gosh, Wolfie up there posted almost exactly the same thing I did except with another wiki :P) “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 23:54, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Clan I want to make a new clan called Roseclan can I